


Love makes blind

by IoccasionallyWriteStories



Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M, it’s mostly, vague fantasy au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 17:16:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17881934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IoccasionallyWriteStories/pseuds/IoccasionallyWriteStories
Summary: Ever since his childhood, Specs has heard tales about their town's very own demon. According to the whispered words that the elderly exchanged, the creature had a penchant for breaking up perfect relationships. Wives and men would return to their homes to find their significant other with a very good looking stranger."It thrives off the negative energy", they whispered. "It uses it to stay beautiful, to enchant its next victim with its ever changing looks." The rumours were always followed by the same advice. "If you ever meet a stranger that's too beautiful to be true, regardless of its gender, stay away. They will pluck away your heart before you know it, leaving everything you love in shambles."





	Love makes blind

**Author's Note:**

> There’s vague mentions of sex, but nothing in detail.

Ever since his childhood, Specs has heard tales about their town's very own demon. According to the whispered words that the elderly exchanged, the creature had a penchant for breaking up perfect relationships. Wives and men would return to their homes to find their significant other with a very good looking stranger. 

"It thrives off the negative energy", they whispered. "It uses it to stay beautiful, to enchant its next victim with its ever changing looks." The rumours were always followed by the same advice. "If you ever meet a stranger that's too beautiful to be true, regardless of its gender, stay away. They will pluck away your heart before you know it, leaving everything you love in shambles."

Specs doubts that there is much truth to the legend. To him it seems more like a convenient lie, spread around the town for unfaithful people to use. Isn't it easy to ignore your own shortcomings in favour of supernatural explanations?

When on a particularly stormy day someone knocks on his door, Specs finds it nothing but logical to let the poor soul in. Somebody he's never met before barrels past him and heads straight for the fireplace. "Would you mind taking those off?" Specs asks, gesturing at the wet clothes, who are dirtying his recently cleaned floor.

"Now that's a new record", the stranger laughs. Then his voice turns sultry, a playful edge peaking through it. "Won't you take them off me?" 

"No, I will be getting you a towel and some dry clothes", Specs dryly remarks, not letting the question get to him. "You're going to get sick otherwise." He turns on his heel and removes himself from the living, leaving the stranger alone for just a short while. 

When he returns, the strangers smacks his hand on the clothes that are now in a heap on Specs' floor, making water splash everywhere. He sighs and dumps his own bundle of clothes on the stranger's head. "You will be cleaning that yourself." The wind outside is still howling terribly loud and the wooden house creaks by every gust of it. "Judging by the weather, you will be here for a while. Please try to be a little bit more agreeable. I am Specs and who might you be?"

Before he answers the question, the strangers snickers. "Specs? That's a dumb name. Your parents probably aren't very fond of you." Maybe the other one is trying to get under his skin, but at some point the blade of truth loses its edge. Right now, Specs can agree with him without too much pain.

"My name is Romeo", the other guy says. "You've got something to eat?" While the words are blunt, the tone is still sultry and sort of whiny. "Depends. Can you talk like you aren't one of the girls behind the windows in the Red neighbourhood?"

There's a silence and Specs wonders if he had gone a bit too far. But then Romeo leans back in his chair, making the thing creak more than Specs considers safe and laughs. "Touché Specs, touché." Finally, it feels like he's talking to a person instead of a character out of a badly written book. "I haven't had dinner either, let's eat together."

Obnoxious. Romeo's eating is, without a trace of doubt, utterly obnoxious. "Could you at least try to close your mouth when you're eating?" Specs asks in a tight lipped manner, trying to not make his irritation too obvious. "And please stop slurping", he adds. "Usually people rather like the slurping", Romeo jokes and Specs rolls his eyes. 

"Careful, you might get some serious eye damage from doing that too much." Specs rolls his eyes again. "I do not want to know about your job in the red light district, please let me have my dinner in peace."

"Boooo", Romeo drawls. "You're boring." The other man jumps when some branches hit the window harshly. "But also nice I guess. The weather sucks." Specs hums in agreement and starts clearing the table as Romeo darts back to the fireplace. They spend the rest of the evening in relative silence, exchanging a few words here and there.

When Specs starts to get tired, he asks Romeo whether he'd like to share the bed or take the couch. With little to no hesitation Romeo chooses to share the bed with him and Specs doesn't think anything of it until they're laying next to each other in the dark and he can feel Romeo's fingers trailing his collarbone. 

"What are you doing?" he asks, slightly alarmed. "I want to repay you", the other man whispers and his breath on Specs' skin nearly makes him shiver, but he suppresses it. "Please don't. I have no interest in you." For a moment, nothing happens. Then, Romeo detangles himself from Specs. "Oh? That's surprising. Usually people are convinced within seconds. Your partner has snatched quite a faithful man", he whispers, giving Specs' nose a little flick. 

"I uh, I don't have a partner", Specs admits quietly and Romeo boos at him again. "Ah, boring. Tearing people apart is more fun, gives me more energy too."

Immediately, Specs head shoots up. "You're the demon!" he shouts and Romeo winces. "Not that loud man, people are trying to sleep." He has a lot of questions, but he doubts that Romeo will answer them, tired as he is. Deciding to leave it at that, Specs whispers a quiet: "Goodnight Romeo". He doesn't get an answer back. When he wakes up, Romeo has disappeared without a trace.

A few days go by, the storm passes and Specs has banned him to the back of his mind. That is, until he comes back from his garden and Romeo jumps down from his table. "Here I am, as promised." When he sees Specs's confused face, Romeo asks: "Didn't you see my message?" Slowly, Specs shakes his head and Romeo exhales dramatically, dropping his head down on Specs' shoulder. "Miscommunication right from the start, that's not ideal. Anyway, the gist of the note was: I'm gonna woo the fuck outta you, expect me to be back."

"I'm not very charmed by people insistently chasing after me. I'll pass, thank you." Romeo bumps his head repeatedly into Specs' shoulder. "Specs, my dude, my man, I'm gonna friendship-woo the fuck outta you. I promise there's no weird romantic bullshit involved. Just friends." He pulls his head back and awkwardly scratches his arm. "Or I could, you know, just leave." 

As Specs mulls it over, Romeo heads for the door, babbling like a fool. "So uh, I'll be going then-" 

"Wait."

Halting himself mid-step, Romeo turns around with one leg still in the air and nearly falls over. "You're ridiculous", Specs states and spares him a small smile. "But there's nothing wrong with that. Let's do it. Tell me about yourself, Romeo."

"Ah", Romeo drawls cheekily, "I'm afraid that you have to be a level five friend before you can unlock my tragic backstory. Let's do something fun instead. We're going out Specsy boy! I don't know where yet, but it's gonna be fun!" Usually, Specs doesn't take unplanned trips into town. It's quite the distance from his house to there, there is no market today and all in all, there's no real reason for him to go. But a trip with nothing but fun as its purpose does indeed sound nice and he quickly grabs his cane. "Let's go."

Romeo's tread is very alike to that of little children, Specs notices. There's an exuberant skip in his steps, breaking his rhythm every now and then as he hums a little tune. Suddenly, he grabs Specs hand. "I know a place to go", he says and breaks out in a run. Nearly falling over his own feet, Specs tries to follow him as Romeo leads him through a part of town he's never been before. In the distance, he can hear the clinking of iron on iron and he concludes that they must be in a district where the working class resides.

They enter a bakery, a little bell chiming above their heads as the scent of warm chocolate and freshly baked bread wafts towards them. "Romeo!" a cheerful voice calls out and Romeo guides him towards the counter. "Mushy, my boy. Have you thought about my proposal? You and me eloping together, leave your fiancé behind for a", Romeo snaps his suspenders, "real man."

Another person gives Romeo a sound knock on the head. "Like hell you're gonna do that. Also, what did I say about boytoys in my shop? Get mr. fancy stick over here out." Romeo lets go of Specs hand and loops their arms together instead. "He's gonna be my friend. Friends are allowed, right Blink?" Blink shrugs. "Depends. Are you gonna pay this time?" 

 

Mush musses up Romeo's hair before putting his order on the table and telling him that it's on the house. They share a conspiratorial bout of giggling before Mush leaves the two of them alone.  Unprompted, Romeo speaks up. "I tried to get between those two once, but it was a weird ass experience. You see, I change appearances according to what people look for in a partner. It's a strange situation where the both of them were looking at me while seeing an image of the other. True love isn't dead yet it seems, but Blink did slap me really hard. We're chill now though and they can see what I truly look like, which is neat."

"I thought I'd have to be a level five friend before-" "Shhh", Romeo hushes him, putting his finger on Specs' lips. "I'm an oversharer. I try to be mysterious, but I like making friends and attention in general a little too much. Anyway, try this." He draws his finger back and instead hands Specs a pastry. Curious, he takes a bite. He tastes the typical salty sweetness of caramel, combined with some sort of cream that makes sure that the pastry doesn't taste too dry. Impatiently, Romeo drums on the table with his fingers, waiting for Specs' reaction. "It's really good", he admits and the grin is evident in Romeo's voice as he answers. "Right?"

They spend the rest of the afternoon chatting about their preferred flavours and pastries, neither of them letting the conversation get too personal. When they leave, Mush hands both of them a little carton to take home. Like a true gentleman, which might be contrary to his nature, Romeo accompanies Specs all the way home. Before leaving, Romeo leans against his door-frame and asks jokingly: "Have you fallen for me yet?" Specs gives him a soft shove to the chest. "Consider me charmed, but absolutely unwilling to have anything but a friendship with you." Before he leaves, Romeo promises him that he'll be back, without giving him an exact date or time. Specs doesn't mind though, he has the feeling that that's just how Romeo works.

 

The only sign that Specs gets that there's someone else in his garden, is the creaking of branches behind him. He speaks up before Romeo can. "Good almost-evening to you." Moping, Romeo lays down on the grass. "I wanted to scare you." Specs feels another smile tugging at his lips. "Consider me spooked." Turning on his back, Romeo lets out a pleased breath. "It's so nice out, I can't believe it was storming just a few days ago." 

 

Specs listens to Romeo's babbling as he tends to his flowers. They're flourishing under the sweet summer sun and smell like they never have before. "Your garden is nice. How do you keep it that way?" Specs points at the woods behind his house. "The friendly bees are nearby, they keep this place top-notch. Also, everything blooms as long as you give it enough love, take enough care of it."

"I don't know anything about that", Romeo says casually. "But I'm willing to try if you'll let me. I don't want to ruin your plants." He hands Romeo a pruner and tells him to cut off the dead leaves. They work in a relative silence, only the chirping of birds and buzzing of bees can be heard. Until Romeo whispers a quiet: "Oh no." His voice is upset enough to make Specs turn his head in his direction.

"I cut off a good leaf", Romeo says with a shaking voice. "I ruined it." The young man is near tears, if he isn't crying already and Specs frowns. "Hey, none of that. Look, it's still perfectly fine. It's a little mistake, nothing-"  
"What if my little mistake kills it? Damages it beyond repair?" 

Specs reaches out for him and plucks the pruner from his hand, laying it on the grass. "It's alright. You've helped it by freeing it of its dead leaves and now you've accidentally cut of a good one. It's not going to kill the flower, it's just a wee bit hurt. Just give it some loving and it'll fix itself." Snorting, Romeo wipes his face. "Sorry for acting stupid." 

"You weren't."

Maybe Romeo hasn't heard him or maybe he's purposefully ignoring it, but he snatches the pruner back. "Alrighty! I'm gonna shower these lovely ladies in love and attention! Right my wrongs, hell yeah!" 

As the sun starts going down, Romeo gently places a flower behind Specs' ear. "Looks cute", he remarks and Specs flushes a bright red. "Dude, you could match the sun right now. Have you fallen for little old me or something?" 

"No!" Specs denies vehemently, cheeks still red. "I just flustered very easily. It's a curse I tell you." Romeo laughs lightly. "Oh Specs, you don't know what a true curse is. Anyway, I've gotta go." And just like that, Romeo leaves again with the promise of coming back. 

The next time they meet isn't planned at all. As Specs strolls along the various little boots that have gathered for the fair, he hears someone calling out his name. It isn't long before an out of breath Romeo appears in front of him. "Fancy meeting you here", the man greets him and loops their arms together. "What's a boy like you doing here?"

"The same as everyone I suppose. I'm enjoying the atmosphere." Romeo grins brazenly. "Why enjoy it? Start living it Specsy, participate! What do you wanna do? What are your wildest carnival dreams?" 

Once again Specs blushes and Romeo pokes him in the side. "Are you thinking of naughty-"

"Candy apples."

Romeo snaps his mouth audibly shut and winces. "Fuck I bit my tongue. Anyway, there's rides and ponies and you want candy apples?" Specs hides his face in his hands. "When I was little I had one book and I read it over and over. It was about a kid going to the fair and eating candy apples. I've never been to one before and...", he trails off, deciding to shut up. "Never mind, it's stupid."

"No!" Romeo shouts and quiets down when he notices the people staring at them. "We're going to get you the absolute bestest candy apples ever. Have you seen a boot for them?" Specs shakes his head. "No, but I can smell sugar from over there", he says and points with his cane to a place to their right. "Well then let's go!" Romeo cheers and together they embark on their quest for candy apples.

Not that long after they find a boot and after they paid, the man in the stall hands then the candied apples. "For the young man and lady, here you go." Specs turns to Romeo, who ignores it for the time and gives the man a wink before leaving. "It's like I said, people see me as what they want, not who I am. The only exception are kids and faithful people in love." 

"Can't you turn it off?" Specs asks carefully and Romeo sneers. "Specs dearest, if I could turn it off I wouldn't be going around fucking random people. But curses are curses and I've got to live with it, thanks to my unfaithful great-grandpa." The words 'you don't deserve that' are laying on Specs' lips but he doesn't voice them. He's sure that Romeo knows he doesn't deserve it and he doesn't want to turn his mood even more sour.

"Ah sorry, I went off didn't I? It doesn't really matter anyway, whining about fate won't change it." Romeo turns his head towards some people in the distance and squints. "I think they're gonna start the fireworks. Come with me, we'll score some front row seats."

It's at that moment, when they hands are linked together and Romeo has spent yet another day with him, that Specs notices how lonely Romeo must be. Apparently, people aren't as faithful as they appear to be and marriages aren't that perfect. If only children can see you for who you are instead of an attractive concept of a human being, it's only logical that Romeo jumped at the opportunity to gain a friend. From now on, Specs decides that he'll try to do nice things for Romeo too. 

The first bang! is clear as day and Specs can't suppress a violent flinch. Immediately, Romeo takes notice of it and runs his fingers over the back of Specs's hand. "You don't like this, do you?" The statement is framed as a question and Specs neither agrees nor disagrees. "You do", he says and nearly whimpers when the next explosion occurs. "I'm not gonna force you to endure something you hate", Romeo says softly and tugs at their linked hands. 

Before they part ways, Romeo presses a little box into Specs' hands. "A little something that sounds nicer than the fireworks, I hope you'll like it." He pokes Specs playfully in the side. "Who knows, maybe it'll even make you fall for me." 

"I doubt it!" Specs calls after a retreating Romeo who only shouts: "I can only try!" in return. When he opens the package, he's surprised by the tinkling melody of a music box. It's a lovely tune and Specs falls asleep while listening to it.

The very next day, Specs grabs his old, worn down book from the shelf to read it again. There's something magical about reading about candy apples and still remembering the taste of them on his tongue. He replays the events of the previous day in his head, heart beating with excitement that is still coursing through his veins. 

When he hears his door creaking open, followed by a long groan, he smiles in amusement. "Hello Romeo", he greets him and Romeo whines in return. "I'm bored." He claps Specs' book shut and Specs yelps as his fingers are caught inside. "Please be more careful. Also, today I'm leading."

"Oh?" Curious and amused, Romeo snuggles closer. "Tell me more."

"My friend is an inn keeper who has a great passion for cooking but tends to be a bit understaffed on some days. We're going to help him out."

"Where's the fun in that?" Romeo pouts and Specs grins. "Getting to eat lunch at Henry's. Believe me, if Mush, Blink and Henry would team up, you'd have a better meal than the gods themselves." The prospect of a good meal seems more than enough of a motivator for Romeo and the man happily strolls along with Specs while singing some silly song about salmon.

Once there, Henry immediately thrusts a knife into Specs hands. "You know where you're needed." He gives Romeo the same treatment and declares him dishwasher which Romeo isn't too happy with at first. But when break time rolls around, he has befriended the other dish washer, a feisty girl named Smalls. 

"So Specs", Henry starts as he watches Romeo from the corner of his eye. Said man is clearly enjoying his meal and seems to be quite close to having a semi-religious experience. "Why have you brought him along? I've seen him in the more...unsavoury parts of town."

"He's a friend as much as you are", Specs states and Henry snorts. "Yeah but we're on opposite sides of the spectrum. One ain't interested in sex and the other has a new partner every night." 

"Leave him alone." Smalls comes to Romeo's defence before Specs even has the chance. "He's chill, take it from your fellow ace. Who he takes to bed is none of your business." Henry sighs in exasperation. "I was just trying to take care of my tall bespectacled child."

During the rest of the day, Specs tries to look for things Romeo might enjoy. So far he's come to the conclusion that Romeo isn't too keen on scholarly stuff and rather likes being busy with his hands. It's kind of frustrating that Romeo himself isn't telling him what he likes either and Specs feels like he isn't doing this right. "What's wrong?" Romeo asks when he sees the troubled expression on Specs' face. "Are you enjoying yourself?" Specs blurts out bluntly. "I have the feeling that I haven't found anything you really like doing yet."

In response, Romeo grabs him by the collar of his shirt and drags him close. "Are you trying to please me?" he whispers in Specs' ear as he lets his hand travel over Specs' arm, leaving goosebumps in his wake. Suddenly out of breath, Specs puts more distance between them again. "I want you to have fun. I want to do nice things for you, you're a good friend and I like you."

"Oh", Romeo breathes quietly. "I uh..I mean, if you're really interested, I an quite taken by...fashion. Clothes. I think they're neat." There's so much doubt, defensiveness and fear in those sentences and it's as though Romeo isn't convinced that Specs genuinely wants to know. It's like he expects him to make fun of him, but Specs is delighted by the knowledge instead. "A friend of mine has a haberdashery, I'm sure he doesn't mind us stopping by."

 

Buttons is ecstatic that he can finally talk with someone about clothes and Romeo is just as happy to engage in a conversation about different kinds of patterns and threads. While listening to their joyful chattering, Specs showers Buttons' cat in affection. She's the reason he comes here most of the time. 

Right when he's dozing off, Needle still on his lap, Buttons asks him when he will stop by for the preparations for the ball. Specs groans and Romeo curiously asks him what ball they're talking about. "You know the castle at the top of the hill? That's my parents' house, where they occasionally throw a party. They don't want to see me any other day of the year, but I better look pretty for their party or they will punish me."

Before Romeo can ask any questions, Specs asks one himself. "Would you like to come with me then? You'd make it much more bearable." Buttons claps excitedly in his hands. "I could make your clothes match! You'll be the handsomest pair on the floor for sure."  
Insistently, Romeo shakes his head. "No way, I couldn't let you pay for clothes."

"My parents are paying anyway, please help me piss them off." The statement wins Romeo over and he jumps up and points at Buttons. "Work your magic my man, I want to look fabulous. Make the man over there", he points at Specs, "fall for me." 

And looking fabulous he does, or at least that's what the whispering of the other guests tells him. Romeo's arms around his neck involuntarily squeeze a bit harder and Specs asks him what's wrong. "I wish I wasn't this much in to spotlight. I like dancing with you, but the people in the background saying how much they'd like to fuck me is quite bothersome."

"Shall we go to the garden then? I think the music is still audible from there and there's bound to be less people." Romeo quickly agrees and giggling like children on a secret mission, they escape towards the garden. Still smiling, they dance together, far away from everyone else. "I like this", Romeo admits as they slow down to a very slow swaying and lets his head rest on Specs' chest. "Your heartbeat is out of control", he whispers as they make another turn. 

"I'm happy", Specs whispers back and pulls Romeo a tad bit closer. The muted music in the background is lovely and yet Specs, who's always been fond of music, pays it no head. There's something about Romeo swaying softly in his arms that just seems to be so much more important. "You look like a man in love." Romeo cups Specs' face in his hands. "Look at your cheeks, so very red again." He lets his hands trail down to Specs' neck and the slow, sensual movement makes him gasp quietly. He feels content, warm and also...."Specs." Romeo speaks quietly. "Have you fallen for me?"

"Yes", he breathes, unable and unwilling to lie. "Dear gods yes and I've never felt happier, never felt more content. I love you, Romeo. I desire you as I do nothing else."

"Really?" Romeo asks and his voice sounds clipped as he pulls his hands back. The man takes a step back and folds his arms over each other. "Then please tell me, what do I look like? What about me do you like, pray tell."

"You're kind, you're-"

"What.do.I.look.like.", Romeo nearly growls and Specs throws his hands up in frustration. "How am I supposed to know?" 

"By loving me. You should be able to see past the spell."

"Loving you doesn't magically grant me sight!" Specs yells. "I don't know what you look like, hell, I don't even know what I look like! I walk around with a fucking cane and you saw me reading with my hand on the page. Romeo, I am blind!" 

"I have to go", Romeo says with a shaken voice and turns on his heels. Specs tries to follow him, but eventually loses him upon re-entering the ballroom. When his father asks him who the pretty girl was, Specs feels ready to cry. 

Days pass and there's still no sign of Romeo. Even worse is that the rumour that the "demon" has left their town gets spread around and it leaves Specs with a heavy heart. He wishes he hadn't sprung it up on Romeo like that. He should've waited for Romeo to show actual interest instead of the friendly flirting he always did. Shouldn't have tried to start a relationship with someone who had been doomed to hop from person to person to stay alive. Should have been less blunt, should've....

No amount of pondering and wishing is going to magically make his friend appear. That is the thing that Specs misses above all, their weird but functional friendship. He hates himself for ruining it, he should've listened to his parents when they said that he wasn't made for big happinesses and that he should live his little life with has been given to him instead of trying to want more. He tries to shake the thoughts of and feels the glasses on his nose move along. Another stupid decision of his parents to try to conceal that he's blind as a bat. If he could, he'd cut them out of his life. But should he do that, they'd make sure that he wouldn't find a job anywhere an helping out at Henry's will only get him so far. 

It's late in the afternoon, when someone knocks on the door. Specs is too tired to go open it and closes his eyes, willing the other person to go away. They don't do that however and take a few hesitant steps towards him. "Hi", Romeo says softly and Specs doesn't know how to answer. "Did I tell you that apparently my curse gets lifted when I'm in love with someone and they love me back? People are way less into scrawny Romeo nowadays, but I consider it a blessing."

There's a tense silence and then both of them apologise at the same time. "I really shouldn't have done that", Specs rambles on and quietly Romeo asks him if he regrets it. "No", he admits, "I love you, I really do, but I shouldn't-" Once again Romeo silences him by putting a singly finger on his lips and Specs' breath hitches in response. "You're a great guy", Romeo whispers and cups Specs' face between his hands. "I love you so, so much", he says and kisses Specs as soft as humanly possible. "I'm yours, if you'll have me", he says and lets his forehead rest against Specs's. 

"You already have me", Specs breathes back and kisses Romeo again. When their lips separate, Specs hugs the other one tight and repeats: "You already have me. I'm going nowhere."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hit me up on tumblr if u want -> rivertellsstories


End file.
